Weasleys, Double, Angelina in Trouble
by Ella Ridell
Summary: Angelina awoke in a sweat for the third night in a row. She peeled off her bedclothes so that she could get cool fast. These Fred and George dreams were driving her insane. Could she choose George or Fred? LEMON M for Adult Content/Themes HP5-HP6


The following characters are owned by JKR enterprises.

WARNING: Contains Explicit Sexual Content, Mature readers only

**Weasleys, Double Angelina in Trouble**

Angelina awoke in a sweat for the third night in a row. She peeled off her bedclothes so that she could get cool fast. It was 5am. and she was sure she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep yet again. This reoccurring fantasy was driving her insane and she knew that if she didn't make it a reality soon she'd never sleep peacefully again.

Angelina had planned on traveling this summer after graduation however her best mates George and Fred were ridiculously busy at their new business venture and needed the extra help at their joke she agreed to help for the summer at least (or as long as she could stand it) She dressed quietly in a skirt and blouse and grabbed her Weasley Wizard Wheezes robe and headed out from her flat.

"Mornin' George, mornin' Fred" Angelina said as she stumbled in to their tiny flat above the store.

"Morning Ang, " said Fred.

"Grmpf" said George picking up his head a little and looking at her through one eye before dropping his head back to his pillow.

Fred was dressed but George was still lying naked on the sofa bed with a raven haired witch that Angelina did not recognize. She had the blankets nestled carefully under her armpits, but George was lying face down naked. His body was tall and lean and he was still shiny with sweat from either a hot sleep or an early morning shag. His back was covered in deep red finger nail trails. He showed no embarrassment in front of Angelina and did not bother to cover up his completely bare ass. He laughed when Angelina blushed and turned away.

Fred and George had become increasingly more conceited and more popular with the ladies as their shop got more popular. This wasn't an unusual occurrence for Angelina to find them in. Yesterday it was Fred on the sofa bed with a witch with long blonde hair and large round breasts that were free from any bed coverings. She wished they would be more discrete about their newfound sexuality.

"Ang, can you stay late with us tonight and help reorganize the shop, we want to get out the new stock of _You-know poo_?" Fred asked.

"Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours after close." He continued.

"Sure"

***

The store was busier that usual. George said that it was because summer was two weeks in and Hogwart's students were already getting bored. Angelina took her wand out of her robe and waved it over the door to lock them in after the last of their customers left. They were exhausted. Fred, George and Angelina fell onto the oversized sofa they had near the entrance to the store. Angelina took off her shoes and rubbed her sore feet.

"Should we get started then?" she asked them.

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"We need to move the love potions and pigmy puff together, so that the young witches that come in can go straight for that section," suggested George.

"We need to move the enchanted hats to the back," affirmed Fred.

"Then we can move the, _You-know poo,_ to the front of the store so everyone can see our newest products," confirmed George.

Angelina replaced her shoes and they all got to work.

They were exhausted and starving by the time they had finished.

"Oi done yet Ang?" asked Fred

"Done" she replied

"I'm starving and exhausted, you know, I didn't get much sleep last night" said George as he winked at Fred.

"Git," said Angelina.

This new more conceited George really annoyed her, she loathed the fact that he thought he was every witches' dream man. The three of them staggered up the stairs and removed their robes when they got into the flat entrance.

Angelina opened their cupboard to see if they had any food, as her belly was beginning to rumble like George's. She was please to see that the twins' mom had dropped by unnoticed and left them lamb, potatoes and steamed veggies. George set their table cloth covered round table with plates and utensils while Angelina used her wand to warm the food and Fred washed up to eat. They devoured the food instantly and within minutes all of their plates were bare.

"Your mom makes the best lamb ever!" said Angelina to no one in particular.

"Must send mom something lovely for that meal," said Fred wiping his face and rubbing his now full belly.

Fred waved his wand and the dishes were cleared and put away.

"Shall we get out our money sack and count the galleons we've made this week, George?" asked Fred.

Angelina dumped the overflowing money sack on the table and resumed her chair in between them. They moved their chairs closer to her so that they could get a better look. She separated three piles for each of them to count. She counted hers within minutes and turned to see them still counting. _This is it, it's now or never, she thought._

She dropped her right had casually off the table and found the inner side of George's thigh. Her facial expression was innocent as she looked casually over to Fred to see that he was still counting.

She heard George let out a slight moan as she moved her hand slowly up his inner thigh and back down again, pulling needily at the fabric of his trousers. He was trying to control his breathing so that Fred would not know what she was up to. He couldn't concentrate on counting anymore and decided to give up the task momentarily.

George let his left hand fall under the table cloth and onto Angelina's bare leg, he was happy that she had decided to wear a short skirt. His touch was more aggressive and needy and he was happy to see that she opened her legs wide when he touched her. He shifted in his seat so that he could adjust the rising bulge in his trousers.

Angelina on the other hand seemed to let the touching go unnoticed. However, her plan had just started to take place. Angelina took her left hand off the table and used it to scratch her right arm. She then placed it on the inside of Fred's thigh. She looked up at Fred and bit her lip. She expected him to shoo her hand away or move out of her reach, but he did not.

Fred shifted in his chair and pulled in closer to the table so that they would be nearer each others touch. Fred moved his right hand off the table and onto Angelina's left thigh. Fred moved slower than George, but his urgency was still there. She moved her left hand higher up Fred's tented trousers to let him know she was serious.

Both George and Fred couldn't take it any longer and they moved their hands up her soft thighs to reach her aching wetness. She momentarily stopped doing what she was doing and replaced her hands on the edge of the table and leaned her head back. She breathed heavily as each side of her lace panties was getting conquered separately. Her boys touched hands and momentarily broke apart. They looked at each other and then back at her.

Fred gave George a grimaced and a double raised eyebrow and George nodded back at Fred. She hated this twin non-verbal talk they did, because she wasn't a part of it. Angelina turned her body to look over at Fred, fearing he was mad. He wasn't, he reached for the nape of her neck and pulled her towards him.

His mouth was hot and needy as he pushed his tongue into her mouth quickly. She parted her lips to let him inside. George quietly moved away from the table and over to the sofa bed. He pulled down the bed sheets and prepared a spot for them. Fred let go of her neck and hastily grabbed her hand pulling her up to her feet and over to where George was standing.

George was ready for them, he leant into Angelina's back and wrapped his arms around her middle while nestling her neck with passionate trailing wet kisses. Fred resumed his spot in front of her and made another move for her lips. He pulled lightly on the front of her blouse so that he had something to hold onto while he kissed her again, but this time his lips were softer and less needy.

George moved his hands to her hips and pushed urgently against Angelina's back so that she could feel his hardened prick. He let his hand slip from her hips, his left traveled down to the hem of her skirt and roughly yanked it up over her ass, while his right traveled to the base of her neck pulling her hair so that her head had fallen back.

Fred took this moment to release her lips and concentrate on slowing working the buttons on her blouse. She moaned as her head was pulled backwards by George and his lips smashed down hard onto hers.

Fred had gotten all the buttons undone on her shirt and was tracing her breasts where they were spilling out of her bra. He slowly slid her straps from her shoulders and replaced his lips where his hands had been. She moaned urgently into George's mouth as Fred got nearer and nearer to her hardened nipple with his tongue.

George released her hair and reached up her back so that he could unclasp her bra for Fred. Call it twin intuition, either way Fred was grateful. George poked his head over Angelina's shoulder so that he could see his brother licking and sucking each of her breasts giving her whole body goose pimples and making her moan.

"Nice tits, we didn't know you were hiding such a nice rack under all your school robes," George said in a low throaty whisper. Fred let out a light laugh and nodded.

Angelina whimpered as she realized she couldn't reach any of the twins' clothes in the position that they were in. George sensed her anxiousness and grabbed her hips forcefully and spun her to meet him, her breast smashing into his clothed chest and his lips defeating hers again.

Fred now on his knees shifted his attention from her breasts to her ass. He gently reached up the back of her thigh and in one fall swoop her dampened panties were around her ankles. Fred motioned for her to lift her legs so that she could step out of them.

"Oi George, these are pretty wet, have you been thinking about us all day?" asked Fred as he tossed the lace panties up to his brother to inspect and shook his finger at Angelina.

"Yes, weeks actually, I can't even sleep anymore" she replied in a breathless whisper.

Her hand carelessly found George's shirt and she began rapidly undoing buttons, pulling at the hem of his shirt to reveal his bare chest. George's chest was well defined and lightly spattered with light blonde hair. It was really no wonder he had so many female callers. Angelina slid her hands down his front and pulled urgently on the button at the top of his trousers. Her hand gently glided over his aching dick as she pulled down his zip.

Fred was wickedly sliding two fingers in and out of her from behind.

"Hmmmpf" she cried as George also went for the same spot and rubbed her aching clit between his finger and thumb.

"Merlin Ang. you are so wet" Fred moaned as he leant forward to kiss and squeeze her bum cheeks.

"Ahhhhh, I'm already cumming" she moaned while she bucked her groin against George's touch.

With one hand she caressed Fred's hair and with the other she began to tighten her grip and stroke George's thick wand.

Angelina grabbed a fistful of Fred's hair and pulled him to his feet. She wanted to be touching them both now. They snaked their arms around her waist and each found a spot on either side of her neck that they could lick and nip at. George released Angelina's waist and reached around her with both hands to grasp the front of Fred's shirt. In one fluid motion George had ripped open his brother's shirt.

"Holy shit, that was hot," whispered Angelina

"I feel a little violated, give a brother a little warning before you try anything like that again would ya," exclaimed Fred laughing a little.

"I was getting impatient, sorry mate, you're still dressed and I want to fuck her already" replied George with a smirk.

Angelina pulled Fred's shirt from his shoulders to reveal a purple and pink pygmy puff tattoo on his chest.

"Hehehe," she giggled at the sight of it and traced it with her fingers.

"I told you George, witches go crazy for the pygmy puff tattoo!" chuckled Fred puffing out his chest.

Angelina moved her hand from the tattoo down his front until she reached the button barely holding his trousers together. She pulled at his zip and wasted no time reaching into his pants and stroking him as well.

Both Fred and George stepped out of their remaining clothes and kicked them aside. Fred led Angelina to the sofa bed. He lay down so that she could settle between his legs and take him into her mouth. She followed his lead and put his entire throbbing member into her mouth.

" Ass up" commanded George as he slapped her flesh and adjusted Angelina's legs and moved her hips high. George dipped in and out of the opening of her dripping cunt until she moaned with anxiousness. He slammed into her, pushing her whole body and pushing Fred deeper into her mouth.

"Erggggggg" they all grunted at the same time.

George reached around her and stroked her clit till she groaned and screamed and temporarily released Fred from her mouth. She resumed her position long enough to have her mouth filled with Fred's juices and her pussy filled with George's.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they all moaned at the same time.

Angelina pulled away from George and nestled into Fred's chest. George fell limp beside them adoringly kissing her free hand.

The boys took this opportunity to change positions. All three of them lied on their sides, with Angelina in the middle, face to face with Fred. She kissed him softly darting her tongue in and out of his mouth. He caressed her breasts in each of his hands. She reached behind her to gently stroke George's hardening erection and with her other hand made Fred stiffer than he was before.

Fred groaned and bucked against her with every move. She had to admit he was patient, but his patience was quickly wearing out, he wanted to be inside her. She wanted to feel them both inside her at the same time. George reached his hand between her sore and raw thighs and slowly slipped his fingers into her sensitive opening. He pulled the juices from her dripping vag and smeared it across her other opening.

Fred thrust into her hard and quick, a little groan escaped his lips. George pushed his cock gently against her anus and eased his way in slowly, using her hips for leverage and control. She whimpered at the feeling of them both insider her at the same time. George waited for Fred to thrust and then he thrust pushing her into Fred.

The boys worked her rhythmatically until she screamed "I'm cumming,"and juices shot from her insides.

Upon hearing her screams and seeing her slither between them both twins yelled out and cum squirted inside her from both angles. Their bodies heaved with exhaustion and shivered with delight.

Fred, George and Angelina all fell onto their backs. Moments later Fred got up and dressed immediately.

"Hey mate, aren't you supposed to meet up with that witch from last night?" asked Fred as he pulled on his robes.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll bother, she kept me up all night and I'm exhausted" he replied.

"You can go ahead and meet her if you want, I've lost interest in her anyway" said George.

"Sure you don't mind?" replied Fred.

"She's all yours, mate, just watch your back she's got killer long fingernails" warned George. And with that said he kissed Angelina on the top of her head and left the room.

George pulled Angelina closer to him and she rested her head on his still heaving chest.

"Was it everything you'd hoped it would be, my love?" asked George.

Angelina was still shivering from the night they'd shared so she just nodded. George pulled the blankets up around her and stroked her hair softly. She kissed him lightly on the chest. He tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her softly on her bruised and swollen lips.

"Ang, I think I'm in love with you," said George.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Right there and then Angelina realized that one Weasley twin was all she needed. George pulled her into a soft sensuous kiss, and they made love again, more slowly this time.


End file.
